Ironías
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: La ironía más grande que puede existir es el amor, pues por mucho que tu trates de evitarlo y hasta de caer en sus trampas es casi imposible pasar la vida sin siquiera percibirlo, y eso lo pudo comprobar el siempre estoico caballero de virgo.


**Disculpen la confunsion, pero si no me lo dice la linda Zukilove ni cuenta que publique Celos en vez de Ironias.**

* * *

 **Ironías**

 **La ironía más grande que puede existir es el amor, pues por mucho que tu trates de evitarlo y hasta de caer en sus trampas es casi imposible pasar la vida sin siquiera percibirlo, y eso lo pudo comprobar el siempre estoico caballero de virgo.**

Obsérvalo, se había convertido en su más grande pasatiempo y el mejor si es que le preguntaban. Aunque muchas veces trato de negar lo que para casi medio mundo era obvio, al final termino por aceptarlo.

Y es que era casi imposible que él, siendo como era se fuera a fijar en la persona con quien más diferencias él creía tener. Porque vamos Mu, era muy diferente en tantos sentidos a él.

Primero, era muy abierto con los demás. Era raro no ver a un caballero, marina, dios guerrero e incluso espectro que no se llevara bien con Mu. Por los dioses Mu era muy amigable y sociable!. En cambio, él era muy poco amigable con aquellos que consideraba poco dignos de siquiera su atención, porque vamos que era sincero tenía cierta discriminación con aquellos "ligeramente" más débiles. Ya había tenido sus encuentros que casi terminaron en combates con uno que otro miembro perteneciente a alguna orden y es que no soportaba que estos siquiera lo trataran como igual.

Segundo, ese imán que parecía tener Mu para atraer niños. Eso pequeños humanitos, se le pegaban como sanguijuelas al lemuriano a quien no parecía molestar. Cuantas veces no había tenido que dar media vuelta y regresar por donde vino, cuando encontraba a quien se supone su pareja rodeado de niños. No, él no soportaba a los niños. Podría decirse que le era alérgico a estos y hasta dudaba que haya sido alguna vez un ser ruidoso y desesperante como eran los "humanitos".

Tercero, Mu casi siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, en cambio él parecía que estaba peleado con la vida y no es que fuera un amargado, es que simplemente no gustaba de demostrar tanto sus emociones como los demás.

Y podría seguir describiendo las diferencias que tenían Mu y él, pero así como estas existían también había cosas en las cuales ambos coincidían, no eran muchas pero allí estaban. Su amor por el silencio y la naturaleza, su manera de expresar sin palabras lo que sentían e incluso ese amor por el ver las estrellas, aunque Mu fuera más aficionado a ello.

Había tantas cosas por las cuales, Shaka de virgo podía clasificar a su amor como algo irónico. Una burla del destino, una burla de los dioses y es que como rayos se vino a enamorar de la manera que estaba de Mu de Aries?, y no es que despreciara al lemuriano… eso jamás, eso sería casi, casi como ofender a Atena, pero era sincero al reconocer que cuando trato con él después de haber regresado de Jamir, no le pareció el ser más adecuado para entablar a amistad y eso que cuando eran niños solían llevarse bien.

Sí, hasta eso sonaba súper irracional e ilógico, Shaka ya comenzaba a dudar de su cordura.

Mu de Aries…- susurro el nombre de quien suponía el culpable de sus enredos emocionales y racionales – … - suspiro como todo un hombre enamorado al ver al guardián del primer templo, de las sagradas doce casas, revolver de manera cariñosas hasta casi paternal los cabellos de su aprendiz. El entrenamiento de ese pequeño, demonio, pelirrojo había concluido – ya se va…- pensó al ver como Kiki salía corriendo en dirección contraria a la de Mu. Y fue en ese momento en que recordó que la relación que llevaba con Mu, no era de dos sino de tres. Si, había aprendido a compartir su Mu y su tiempo con ese demonio que se llamaba Kiki. Ese era otro punto por lo cual creía que sí, lo dioses querían arruinarle la vida y es que por que tenía que compartir a SU Mu – es solo un niño… – se dijo así mismo como si tratara de darle menos importancia al asunto y de paso volvía a tomar su usual expresión de me importa un pepino todo, ya que estuvo a punto de hacer berrinche al pensar en eso –

Shaka – ese no era su día. Casi sufre un infarto al escuchar la suave voz de Mu cerca, muy cerca de él – estas bien? – para Mu no paso desapercibido el pequeño sobre salto del rubio –

mmm…si, no pasa nada – respondió con lo que cualquiera calificaría como normal, pero para Mu no era así –

Y que hacías? – Pregunto con una sonrisa suave al ver a Shaka desviar un poco la mirada y sonrojarse levemente –

Pensaba – respondió con simpleza. No quería confesarle que era lo que pensaba y con esa respuesta no le mentía tampoco –

Ya veo – murmuro Mu con algo de curiosidad – me sorprende verte aquí…normalmente estas en virgo, cuando deseas meditar – lanzo el comentario como quien dice cualquier cosa –

… - sabía a que jugaba Mu, no por algo lo conocía tan bien, sabía que le quería preguntar en que pensaba pero no lo hacía directamente –

En virgo todo concuerda con lo que yo soy, pero aquí en el coliseo estaba alguien con quien al parecer no tengo conexión alguna, pero es con quien más unión tengo – explico a lo que Mu inclino levemente su cabeza –

Suena contradictorio – comento y la sonrisa del rubio le hizo arrugar un poco el ceño –

Si, Mu analizaba las ironías de la vida – explico a lo que el lemuriano se encogió de hombros, no dándole mayor importancia al asunto pues no creía comprender muy bien al rubio, o mejor no cría poder comprender que ironías había allí en el coliseo –

Yo no veo ninguna – recorrió con su mirada todo el lugar –

Pues yo veo justo una junto a mi – respondió el rubio, y ahora si Mu lo miro confundido – no crees que el que estemos juntos es algo irónico? – pregunto a lo que el ariano lo medito por un rato –

Al inicio, si – acepto y respondió a la vez - pero luego pude darme cuenta de que el amor es así, no todo debe ser igual para que sea lo indicado, muchas veces así como en un rompe cabezas las piezas deben ser diferentes para que encajen bien - sonrió ante lo dicho y más al ver a Shaka abrir los ojos –

Bien, eso es punto a tu favor – chasqueo los dedos Shaka, como si fuera un juego el que ambos analizaran algo y quien tuviera la respuesta a esta cuestión, ganaba –

Y que gane?! – pregunto un entusiasmado Mu –

ya veremos…- sí, Mu era muy distinto a él –

 *****M*****

 **PV: amo tanto a estos dos juntos! -**

 **Ikki: y?**

 **PV: T.T**

 **Ikki: rayos! ya deja de llorar!, todo te deprime! -**


End file.
